Azulongmon Explains It All
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 23, 2001 (En:) March 23, 2002 |continuity= }} Azulongmon's intervention saves the Tamers' lives, and the two Sovereign explain their reasons for what has been done. Synopsis The Monster Makers, plus Yamaki, are trying to construct the Ark to get the children home. The only problem is that even Hypnos is slow at handling the complex problems they require. In the Digital World, Zhuqiaomon attacks, so Renamon matrix digivolves to Taomon. Taomon protects the Tamers and other Digimon with her Tailsman Spell. Taomon moves the shield out of the way of Zhuqiaomon's next attack, but is getting tired, and the next attack hits. Terriermon and Guilmon jump out of the seal to attack Zhuqiaomon, but don't hurt him at all. Zhuqiaomon attacks with a stream of fire but is stopped by a burst of lightning. Azulongmon, another of the Sovereign Digimon, appears. Zhuqiaomon turns and attacks Azulongmon, and the explosion blocks the view. As the smoke clears, Azulongmon tells Zhuqiaomon to stop attacking the humans, and focus on the true enemy. Zhuqiaomon tells Azulongmon that he thinks the humans, mostly the Tamers, endanger their future and reminds him of how the Tamers destroyed his servants. Azulongmon reminds him that he originally sent the Devas to attack them first, which Zhuqiaomon insists he did simply to push their digivolution forward. Henry asks Lopmon who the true enemy is, and Lopmon tells him that the enemy is not a human, Digimon or a Digi-Gnome, but something unknown. Azulongmon says that the enemy has started attacking again because of digivolution, and that he hid the catalyst in the form of a Digimon. Zhuqiaomon wants the humans to prove themselves and attacks. Guilmon and Takato biomerge to Gallantmon. The two of them fight until Azulongmon interrupts, and tells them to fight the true enemy. Ryo and Cyberdramon enter 's domain, and find Ebonwumon instead. Ebonwumon tells Ryo and Cyberdramon that Baihumon is busy fighting something, as the ground shakes around the crevice Baihumon is in. Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri arrive riding Guardramon, having seen the large explosion earlier. Azulongmon explains that the true enemy disappeared long ago to its own world outside of the Digital World. With the true enemy gone, the Digital World expanded until the Sovereigns accidentally awoke it with their enormous power. Azulongmon explained that the catalyst was hidden to put the enemy to rest. Zhuqiaomon said it was ridiculous for Azulongmon to turn the catalyst into a Digimon, but Azulongmon tells him it was the Digi-Gnomes who did that. At this point the Digi-Gnomes appear carrying Shibumi who explains that the true enemy is a program called the D-Reaper. It is a program designed to reduce artificial intelligence to its original state if it exceeds its original parameters. What's troubling, though, is that the D-Reaper wasn't designed to take on Digimon as powerful as the Sovereign. Shibumi then theorizes that perhaps it has mutated, utilizing the data of the Digimon it deleted and evolved past them, making itself stronger than they are. He wakes up in the real world before he can finish explaining. Calumon tries to escape the deep hole he is imprisoned in, and sees red blobs floating upwards. Featured characters (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (24) |c5= * (17) * (20) *'' '' (25) *'' '' (31) *'' '' (37) |c6= * (18) *'' '' (26) * (28) |c7= *' ' (1) * (19) * (27) * (30) |c11= *''DigiGnome'' (32) *''D-Reaper'' (36) *''Ark'' (11) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Janyu: "This stupid piece of junk sure takes its time processing. I'll be an old man before it's done. Don't say it." Babel: "If you mean asking how you could possibly get any older, I'd never say that." :—Savagery, thy name is Babel. Kazu: "Whoa! Something big is going down, I hope they're okay!" Kenta: "I hope that cloud doesn't come this way." :—That's a good thing to hope for. Henry: "Who's this true enemy they're talking about?" Lopmon: I don't really know. But some say it's not even a digimon." Rika: "Does that mean it's a human?" Lopmon: "Not human either. It's different from the DigiGnomes too. It's a big mystery. I only hope we're around to solve it." Suzie: "Why wouldn't we... Oh." :—The Tamers discuss the True Enemy and wonder who it could be. "I should enter the Run, Swim, and Get blown up triathalon." :—Good idea, Guilmon! I bet you'd take gold! "Its name? ''D-Reaper."'' :—'Shibumi' reveals the identity of the True Enemy Other notes ." |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The Japanese title card image is Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon. }} de:Keine Pause für die Tamer